


The New Kid's A Douche

by carcinoGeneticist_Karkles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullied Karkat, Dave is kind of an ass, F/F, Humanstuck, Karkat Needs a Hug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, davekat - Freeform, everyone makes an appearance at some point, middle school to highschool, slight child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoGeneticist_Karkles/pseuds/carcinoGeneticist_Karkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's life wasn't all that peachy, but he could deal with it. He still had his closest friends, and all he had to hope was that he didn't drive them away with his attitude. In the first few days of middle school, a new kid comes into view, who's apparently Rose's cousin. The only downside is that this new kid, Dave Strider, is a douchebag, and is taken a liking to teasing him. It also doesn't help that he hangs out with with the kids who bully him as well. Karkat just hoped Dave wouldn't turn out like them, he'd just be someone he wouldn't have to deal with. That didn't seem to be the case.<br/>((I Suck At Summaries Oops))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Kid's A Douche

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes I apologize!

Chapter One: The New Kid

“Dude, thith clath thure ith boring.” my friend Sollux whispered to me. I sighed and nodded, agreeing with him. It was my fourth day of sixth grade and I wasn’t enjoying it, neither was Sollux.

Sollux and I have been buddies since second grade. He’s pretty smart, and he really likes electronics. He has light brown hair and he wears red and blue glasses. He usually finds all the classes boring, him knowing pretty much everything already. He makes straight A’s, while I make A’s and B’s.

“Psst, KK,” he whispered to me. “I heard we’re getting a new kid in one of our clatheth.”

“Really?” I whispered in little disbelief, we never get new kids and I had to admit, I was a little excited.

“Yeah! From what Rothe thaid, hith name ith Dave, it’th her couthin.” he replied, he got a little too loud because the teacher heard us.

“Mr. Captor, Mr. Vantas, pay attention.” she said sternly.

“Yes ma’am.” we replied in unison, as the other kids snickered, earning them a glare from the teacher.  
I only thought about what this new kid, Dave, would be like.

 

It wasn’t until third hour that this Dave kid would show up.

I walked into the class and took my seat, some kid proceeded to pull my seat from under me when I sat down, so that resulted in me falling on my ass. The class erupted in laughter except for Kanaya, Rose, Sollux, and Terezi.

“Hey buttmunch! If you do that to Karkles one more time it’s your head!” Terezi shouted as she helped me up.

The person who did the trick went over to their desk and sat down, seeming pretty scared of Terezi. The class quieted down a bit after a few moments, except for the people having a conversation.

“Thanks Terezi.” I said as I sat down.

“No probs Karkles!” she said, grinning.

“It’s Karkat.” I replied, scowling at the stupid nickname.

The bell eventually rang, and we quieted down, waiting for the teacher to come in. When she walked in she stood at the front of the class. This teacher was my favorite teacher, she always was nice and fun, but stern when she needed to be.

“Good morning class.” she greeted us, earning a few “good mornings” from some of the kids.

“Today we have a new student!” she said, excitement in her voice. The class started murmuring excitedly. I looked back at Terezi and Rose, Terezi had a grin on her face, and Rose had her usual expression, but gave me a small smile. I looked at Sollux and Kanaya as well. Sollux, looking down discreetly at his Pokemon cards, Kanaya distracted as she murmured to Rose. I turned my head back to the teacher as she quieted the class down.

“I expect all of you to treat them with respect and kindness.” she said.

“Yes ma’am.” the class said, somewhat in unison.

“Good,” she said as she went into the doorway of the door, looking into the hall, seemingly talking to the new student.

She soon came back in, the new student, Dave, following behind her. He had blond hair, and he was kind of tall, taller than me at least. He was wearing a white and red shirt, the shirt white but the collar and sleeves red, with some sign on it. He wore black jeans and red converse as well. He looked kind of normal, other than the shades covering his eyes. Of course, the school allowed prescription eyeglasses here, but sunglasses weren’t allowed at all.

Everyone started talking and murmuring again, half of the girls in the class other than Kanaya, Rose, and Terezi swooning over him. Geez.

“Class, this is our new student. Could you introduce yourself for us?” she asked Dave.

“My name is Dave Strider.” he said in a bored tone.

“Hello Dave, I’m Mrs. Christine.” Mrs. Christine replied kindly.

Terezi raised her hand, wiggling her fingers slightly. Oh gog what was she up to?

“Yes, Mrs. Pyrope?” Mrs. Christine asked.

“Why is he wearing sunglasses? Isn’t that against the rules?” she asked.

“He has to wear his sunglasses.” she replied.

“They’re shades.” he interrupted.

“Yes, of course.” Mrs. Christine replied. “Take a seat wherever one is available.”

Dave glanced around the room, well it seemed like he glanced around the room. He then started walking towards me. He took the empty seat beside me, setting his backpack down.

I focused on getting my things out, rather than staring at the boy in the seat next to me. He seemed to do the same.

 

After a few more classes, it was finally lunch time. I was getting pretty hungry, so I was relieved.

I walked into the cafeteria with my class, it pretty much empty, and got my plate of food. Luckily, it wasn’t gross muck today. I took a seat at a table, my friends soon following.

“Hey Karkles!” Terezi said sitting next to me.

“Yo KK.” Sollux greeted me as he said across from me.

“Karkitty!” Nepeta exclaimed, sitting beside me. I swear she has a crush on me.

“So that new kid huh?” Terezi said. “He’s pretty cool!”

“Uh, I guess.” I replied, eating the spaghetti the cafeteria served.

Soon enough, Rose came to the table, followed by Kanaya. There’s been a rumor going around that they’re dating, and it sure isn’t wrong.

“Hello everyone. I hope it’s okay that I invited Dave to our table today.” Rose said, taking a seat next to Sollux and Kanaya taking a seat next to her.

“No it’s fine!” Terezi said, grinning.

“I don’t really care.” I shrugged.

“Okay then.” Rose said as she started to eat.

Soon enough, Dave came over to our table and sat on the other side of Sollux.

“Sup.” he greeted us.

“Hello David, glad you could join us.” Rose said.

“For the last time, stop calling me that.” he said, annoyance hinting in his voice. Rose just rolled her eyes and continued the conversation her and Kanaya were having.

“So,” Terezi said, looking towards Dave. “you wanna be friends cool kid?”

“Sure?” he said. “I don’t really care.”

“Do you have any friends yet?” she asked him.

“Kind of, just some people I met today. I guess they’re cool.” he replied, pointing to a table with-oh my god.

The table he pointed to was the table pretty much full with the kids who like to pick on me.

“Them? They’re just bullies.” Terezi said, slightly turning her heads towards me.

“Who cares? They’re cool.” he shrugged. Okay this guy was obviously an idiot who hangs out with the wrong crowds.

I found myself in my own thoughts when I heard someone call my name out.

“Hey, Karkles, Dave is talkin’ to ya.” Terezi said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I looked up at Dave, an irritated look on my face.

“What?” I grumbled.

“Wow, someone’s grumpy.” he said.

“Shut up Strider.” I growled.

“Nope. Not now. What’s your name? Karkles? Odd name for a tiny kid like you.”

“Shut the fuck up, it’s Karkat you ignorant douche.”

“Okay Shouty McGrumps, watch your profanity. You’re so full of rage for a kid so tiny” he said teasingly.

I growled, grabbing my Styrofoam plate and bringing it to the trash can. I dumped the thing into the garbage, grumbling angrily to myself.

I’m already disliking this Dave kid.


End file.
